


Broken Pieces

by haikyuulover98



Category: By-Sexual
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, mature - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuulover98/pseuds/haikyuulover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is 16 and when he was 14 his mom died in a car accident. After the accident Eren has gotten bulimia, along with anxiety attacks. Eren has no one to talk to and has a problem with trusting others. That is until he meets his new psychologist Levi. Will Levi be able to help Eren get better? Shippings: Ereri ( hint of Erwin x Eren and Erwin x levi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

Two years have passed, two years of nothing but pain, anxiety and misery.

My name Is Eren Jaeger and I'm 16 years old. My mom died when I was 14 in a car accident on her way to pick me up from school. And ever since her death I haven't been the same.

But it's not just me that has changed, aftet my mom's death my dad changed too.

He blamed her death on me. And he started drinking alot, beating me and calling me a worthless shit who only takes up valuable space everyday. I felt so disgusted by my dad, and also disgusted with myself.

When I was 15 I started looking at myself in the mirror alot, hearing my dad's voice in my head over and over again, calling me worthless. And in the end, I started believing his words.

I started throwing up and lost a bunch of weight , and finally I started feeling good. Throwing up somehow made me cope with everything with my dad. And slowly I started getting over my mom's death.

And somehow it went on without anyone noticing for over a year. Until one night three months ago.

I was meeting up with my only friends, Armin and Mikasa. And they had accidentally walked in on me in the bathroom throwing up.

Mikasa being Mikasa didn't believe me when I told her it was only a one time thing.

So she arragned that I would see a psychologist three times a week.

And at first I thought that I would never be able to open up to a stranger in a big fancy office.

'' Hi Eren, I'm your psychologist Erwin Smith, It's nice to meet you''

'' Hi.''

The first two weeks didn't go so well. It was mostly just me complaining and saying that I feel fine and that Mikasa was just overreacting.

Then one night when I got home from my session. My dad was sitting in the living room. The TV was shut off and I could see from a long distance that he was not happy.

'' Where the fuck have you been?''

''Out with Mikasa and Armin''

'' That's weird cause I called both of them and they both said that they hadn't seen you since 3rd period..''

'' I was just out on walk, since when is that a crime?''

'' It is when I told you to fucking clean up the apartment after school, And did you do it? No of course not because you are a worthless piece of shit who only thinks about yourself, I dont like having to work all day and night at the hospital and coming home to see that this place is a fucking pigsty.''

'' Okay,okay I'm sorry. I will clean it tomorrow.''

'' Tomorrow won't do it son. You need to learn to to be more obedient and show me some respect.''

And so that night turned out like every other night, my dad beat me to a bloody pulp. I took a cold shower then went to bed and tried to sleep without waking up in the middle of the night screaming and crying.

Then at my next session with Erwin, I felt so depressed. So told him about everything. My dad, my mom, my anxiety and how I cope with everything by throwing up. For the first time in my life I felt that I could actually trust someone and somebody actually cared about me. I was so naive to think that.

The weeks went by and at the end of every session I felt more and more comfortable with Erwin and finally I opened up to him completely.

'' Eren I am so proud of you. These last few weeks you've really made progress.''

''Thanks Erwin''

'' I had some papers, assignments that I was going to give you but I forgot them at home, Eren could you stop by at my place around 6? So that I can give you the assignments. I think it's important for your progress that you see them.''

'' Uuuh, sure no problem. Where do you live?''

'' I'll draw you a map.''

'' Okay. See you at 6 then.''

After the session I went to Armin's place and he helped me with my algebra homework. After a long time of studying I glanced towards the clock.

'' It's already 5:30! Armin I'm sorry! I have to go, finish this tomorrow night?''

'' Sure Eren! But where are you going?''

'' My psychologist said he needed to give me some papers so I'm going to pick them up at his place''

'' Eren, You are going to his place? Don't you think that's a little weird and unprofessional?''

'' Armin don't worry! Erwin is nice. I trust him. ''

Half an hour later I was standing outside of Erwin's apartment. It looked really nice and probably really expensive.

I rang the bell and seconds later the door opened.

'' Hi! Eren come on in! ''

'' Uh I should probably just get the papers and then leave.''

'' Don't be ridicilous Eren! Come on in have a seat on the couch.''

Before I could say anything Erwin was literally dragging me to the couch. Then he went into the kitchen.

'' Do you want anything to drink?''

'' No I'm good, I should probably just get the papers and then go home before my dad notices that I'm not home yet.''

Erwin sat down beside me on the couch, a little closer then what a normal person would.

'' Eren, I want you to know that I really care about you and if there's anything I can do to help.''

'' No it's fine. You've done enough by just listening to me. But i should really get goi- ''

I couldn't finish my sentence. I sat there completely frozen as the older blonde male slowly moved his hand up and down my leg and then to my inner thigh.

'' Eren, you need to relax. All of your anxiety probably builds up because you don't touch your body properly. I will help you''

'' Erwin you are scaring me.''

'' Don't be afraid Eren, I just want to help you.''

I was going to say something back but was interruped as the blonde's lips pressed roughly against mine forcing his tounge inside. He moved his hand all over my body. And started undressing me. Then I broke the kiss.

'' Erwin! No I don't want to please let me go before my dad gets furious.!''

'' Stop worrying so much Eren.''

'' No but!- ''

Then the older male grabbed my hair aggressively and pulled me closer, so close that I could feel his hardening erection rub againt my leg. And then he licked my ear and whispered

'' Eren be a good boy for once and just do what you are told. After all haven't I done so much to help you?''

I just sat there completely speechless.

After that he took off his own pants and boxers.

'' Erwin no! I don't want to! Let me go I don't want to!

Then he put his large hand over my mouth and whispered.

'' Eren pretty boys like you need to be more obedient. ''

and After that I started struggling. And almost got away and that was when the older male took something and hit me with it, I passed out and don't remember the rest. Or maybe I just wanted to forget so much that I actually forgot it.

When I regained complete concious I was lying on his couch covered in cum, and my back hurt. So I ran away as quickly as I could. ThenI called Armin and I was crying alot so he rushed over here to pick me up.

Armin insisted we would go to the police but I said I didn't want to. I told him that I just wanted to take a shower at his place and clean up and then go home before my dad freaked out.

When I arrived home later that night my dad was sitting at his usual spot in the living room. He looked up when I walked past him and saw the bruises on my face.

'' What the fuck happened to you? Got into a fight or something?''

'' Nothing. I'm going to sleep.''

The next day I skipped my session with Erwin and insteed I went to the receptionist and asked for a new psychologist. And the lady at the desk said that they only had some new guy available. But she wouldn't recomennd him. Apparently many clients had complained about him being rude

But the 16 year old brunette didn't care.

'' It's fine, I just really want a new psychologist.''

'' Are you sure dear? But Erwin is our best. He has the most success rate, why would you want a new one?''

'' I just do! Okay.''

'' Alright dear. Well you are lucky your new psychologist has an open time right now. So if you will follow me and I will take you to his office. I obediently follow her.

And so I entered his office. It was smaller then Erwin's but everything was much more cleaner and organized. I look around the office but was interrupted by a dark low voice.

'' Oi you brat. Are you going to sit down or what? I ain't got all day. I have a busy schedule you know!''

I looked over and saw a man sitting in his chair. The man had dark short hair and a undercut. He had a very small frame and looked weirdly attractive, even though he was small I could see his muscles bulging through his suit.

'' Uhm. Yeah sorry. I'm Eren Jaeger.

'' I know. ''

'' Uhm. Aren't you going to tell me yours?''

'' It's Levi. Levi Ackerman and from now on i'm your new psychologist. Oh and just so you know I hate it when my clients cry. So don't cry in front of me? Got it brat?''

'' Uh yes sir. ''

'' just call me Levi''

Even though he was rude I felt a weird attraction toward the dark haired male. He seemed different unlike anyone ever met. But at the same time his eyes looked sad and lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is chapter one! I realized i made some spelling errors but yeah english is my 3rd language so go easy on me ^-^  
> buut I probably wont publish chapter two until on tuesday soo hope you like it :3


End file.
